


Quiet On Set!

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [42]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Daisuke got free advertising. Mimi got a new recipe. And their kids got to be disgusted in front of a live audience. Seemed legit. Vignette.





	

"And cut for break!" The red light shut off and Daisuke lowered his hands from the forced flamboyant gesture, begging himself for stamina. It didn't work. His vocal chords cried.

"I hate English," he muttered as soon as they were off screen. Mimi laughed.

"So do they." She waved a hand to the whispering audience. "And they're born to it."

"Mutual agreement English sucks then?" He rubbed his eyes. He really had to wonder hwo many shows that Mimi had to tape. He wasn't allowed at those yet.

She passed him the next set of ingredients. "Pretty much!"

He set to work on them without too much fuss because well, that was his job. The sooner they got this done, the sooner he could wipe off his face, how did she _do_ this all of the time?

Then again, she did complain about him constantly traipsing off to who knew where to get his noodles on the map so it was probably even on some level. He took a swig of water and was tempted to dump the other half over his head like his high school soccer games. Then he saw his son's eyes rolling practically into the back of his head in exasperation. So he abated. For now.

_(The second the camera turned off again, he was totally giving his wife a kiss on the cheek to make them both glare. And the audience aw off-camera of course.)_

* * *

" _Mom, Dad no!"_

He really loved Mimi, especially for catching his idea, on camera. The entire audience was either making those twittering noises of approval, or flabbergasted that they did it, for some reason.

Their kids? Koto looked quite like he wanted to chew an entire carton of twisted up paper clips. Andy seemed to be trying to swallow his pencil.

He grinned at Mimi and kissed her again for good measure. Then he stirred the pot, like nothing had happened. Honestly, no big deal.

* * *

"I have never been so glad to not do retakes in my _life_."

Mimi had dragged herself home after extra hours, burgers with fries in hand. Really shouldn't be eating burgers but eh. His ramen was too salty for them both after that tv special.

Daisuke made a sympathetic noise from his boneless state on the couch. His arms hurt. His _legs_ hurt. He was never doing that again if he could help it. He would rather do a repeat of dragging his noodle cart through the entire Rocky Mountains (it had been a joke and then he had taken it seriously.) than repeat that experience. "At least you're used to it,"

"At least!" She huffed out at him. "I'm the only reason you survived."

Daisuke beamed at her. "Yeah, you're right. You are the reason I survive everything not fun."

She puffed out, looking pleased and they share a brief affectionate moment before the terrors could stomp into the room and ruin it all in their meddling ways. Children were like that.

It was almost domestic enough to make him puke.

Awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Flufffffffffffff~ Sort of plotless fluff but I wanted to do something really fun I think, so short and fun it is!
> 
> Challenges: Diversity Writing B66., Ultimate Sleuth 2.1, Pairing Diversity Boot Camp prompt - desire


End file.
